Calidez
by Secht Huitte
Summary: Los caminos de Sesshōmaru y Kikyō se cruzan, se detienen, él sabe que el destino de ella es morir, ella sólo siente la calidez de Kagome en su pecho. *En respuesta al reto de Onmyuji #75 del foro ¡Siéntate!*


**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, todo lo que hago es sin fin de lucro.**

**Basado después del capítulo donde Kagome salva a Kikyō cerrándole la herida que Naraku le hizo al tirarla al río de veneno.**

**Calidez**

El olor seguía en el aire pero no conseguía encontrar la fuente, era como si se desvanecieran en el aire, detestaba perder el tiempo de esa manera quería encontrar a Naraku y destrozarle en cuello con sus garras, hacer agonizar a ese maldito hanyō que se había atrevido a burlarse de su persona, Naraku moriría por su mano nadie le impediría hacerlo ni siquiera su medio hermano y su grupo repleto de seres inferiores, no eran oponentes a la altura.

Se detuvo unos momentos para no perder el rastro de Rin que le seguía junto a Jaken y Ah-Uh; cuando calculó que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, reanudó su marcha de todas formas el aroma de Naraku ya se había extinguido por lo que no hay un peligro real como para preocuparse por estar cerca de la cachorra humana.

Todo se hallaba en calma sin una señal de peligro hasta que su olfato captó una aroma que se acercaba a él desde adelante, no tardarían en cruzarse y él conocía perfectamente a quien correspondía ese olor, no era difícil identificarlo, barro mezclado con huesos pero en ese momento distinguía igual veneno y hierbas silvestres… repugnante.

Kikyō andaba lentamente tenía que asegurarse que la herida recientemente cerrada con la ayuda de Kagome no se abriera, dudaba seriamente que eso ocurriera pronto pero no perdía nada en ser cautelosa, sus sentidos se alertaron al sentir el yōki de un ser bastante poderoso, un yōkai de gran rango, dudó el seguir caminando, no tenía arco ni flechas aunque decidió seguir adelante pues no encontró alguna respuesta negativa o alteración, además tenía a sus dos shikigamis, podrían defenderla en dado caso de necesitarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron a una distancia de 4 metros.

La sacerdotisa le reconoció en el acto, el medio hermano de InuYasha era imposible no hacerlo su presencia imponía respeto era imposible no sentirse cohibido ante él, un yōkai de sangre pura pero para una persona que ya experimento la muerte una presencia de esa magnitud ya no le afecta, siguió caminando sin perder el paso, el contacto visual seguía parecían estar midiéndose, hasta que se perdió al pasar, cruzándose, el ambiente era tenso.

Él se detuvo, ella igual como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

—Naraku falló al asesinarte.

Kikyō se tensó al recordando el tentáculo de Naraku atravesar su cuerpo, que tuviera un cuerpo de barro no le daba inmunidad al dolor, obvio no era un dolor tan fuerte y lacerante como originalmente sería si alguien te atravesara pero era punzante y molesto pero el veneno fue lo que más daño le causo.

—Naraku es muy estúpido si piensa que con eso yo moriría —replicó como si hablara del tiempo y no de su media vida, porque eso era lo que tenía, media vida, media alma… un alma errante en tierra que no debería recorrer.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró sus ojos con sagacidad, mentía, a pesar del tono uniforme que salía de su boca sabía que mentía, su manera de caminar y el olor a veneno que aún no se iba se su cuerpo le delataba.

—Por eso la humana que acompaña a InuYasha tuvo que ayudarte.

Él reconocía el aroma a hierba silvestre que predominaba en su cuerpo, era imposible ignorarlo porque cada vez que intentaba asesinar a InuYasha ese humana tan terca e impertinente tenía que entrometerse así que reconocería ese molesto olor en donde fuera.

Las palabras calaron en la mente de Kikyō porque eran ciertas, sin la ayuda pronta de Kagome su alma habría regresado al lugar del que nunca debió salir, pero seguía ahí gracias a la morena.

Kagome.

Esa mujer era torpe e ingenua, incapaz de hacer nada en su propio beneficio a pesar de su amor y devoción a InuYasha le pidió que se quedara a esperarlo, enserio, le ponía de malas ese desinterés a su felicidad pero era eso lo que la mantenía pura e imposible de doblegar a la oscuridad.

Niña tonta.

—¿Intuición? —preguntó sin comprometer su respuesta, era ambigua.

—Naraku atravesó tu cuerpo de barro, caíste en veneno puro, imposible que salieras ilesa. Tú cuerpo es barro y hueso, fácil de quebrar. Además el aroma a veneno sigue impregnando tus ropas pero no consigue sofocar el de la humana.

Una respuesta precisa y sin titubeo, como la de Kagome piensa Kikyō.

Si la morena hubiera titubeado aunque fuera por un segundo su herida no se cerraría por más empeño que pusiera, se necesitaba un alma pura y corazón sincero para cerrar una herida de esa magnitud, lo volvía a reiterar niña tonta.

—Un encuentro casual.

Sesshōmaru no tolera las mentiras y la sacerdotisa ya le había mentido dos veces en lo que la conversación.

—No mientas —ordenó.

El tono tan alto y seco estremeció su cuerpo frío, bien, podría haber experimentado la muerte pero al parecer aún tenía esas reacciones tan humanas que le daban esperanza en ese mundo al cual no pertenecía, ¿lo qué quedaba de su alma podría ser salvada?

—Supongo que he mentido —aceptó sin más—, pero no es grato admitir que te han ayudado.

Por lo menos no a ella, se siente en deuda aunque le haya dicho que no le agradecería pero eso fue una manera de protegerse, siempre lo ha hecho, mostrar una imagen fuerte, impenetrable y segura hasta fría cuando el momento lo requería.

—Menos de esa humana llamada Kagome.

No preguntaba, sólo afirmaba, nunca se equivoca y lo sabe.

—Kagome causa muchos problemas —responde, ambos siguen en la misma posición, no han dando ni un paso más ni un paso menos—, y no sólo a mí.

Sesshōmaru capta la insinuación en el acto, frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué insinúas, mujer?

Ella sonríe con algo de suficiencia, Sesshōmaru podrá ser uno de los yōkais más letales que hay en la actualidad pero en cierta forma Kagome siempre le ha parado en sus intentos de asesinar a InuYasha, Kikyō igual sabe mucho siempre ha velado en secreto al hanyō por eso sabe.

—Nada —replica moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para verle de reojo—, yo no insinúo nada, sólo afirmo.

Sesshōmaru comenzó a desvainar a Tōkijin, nadie osaba hablarle de esa manera o más bien, nadie vivía para contarlo.

Kikyō presintió el peligro por lo que sus dos shikigamis comenzaron a girar, no sabía a ciencia cierta si resistirían un ataque directo pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

El aire se tornó pesado como si intuyera que estaba a punto de suceder pero al final no se concreto ningún tipo de ataque no porque el yōkai se arrepintiera, sino porque una voz infantil resonó en el sendero.

—¡Sesshōmaru-sama!

El grupo de Sesshōmaru le alcanzó por fin, la niña tenía lazado el brazo agitándolo felizmente mientras que su otra mano estaba ocupada tomando las riendas el yōkai dragón, no parecía percatarse del ambiente tan raro, no así Jaken que analizó la situación sin abrir la boca.

Rin se dio cuenta de Kikyō después de unos segundos, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Es usted la sacerdotisa que me ayudo —exclama feliz al verla.

Kikyō suaviza sus facciones al ver a la pequeña, los niños siempre alivian su alma por el aura tan pura e inocente que despiden por eso le encanta estar entre ellos, olvida la situación anterior para arrodillarse y quedar a la altura de Rin, quien ya estaba a unos centímetros.

—Hola, pequeña —saluda—, ¿no te ha pasado nada malo?

Rin niega con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—¡No! Sesshōmaru-sama siempre nos protege y cuida.

Kikyō sonríe pero no se atreve a tocarla, no sabe cuánta libertad puede darle el yōkai con su protegida, mira a la niña con más atención era tan pequeña pero tan viva.

—Ya veo, eso es bueno.

—Sí.

—Rin —la voz de Sesshōmaru resuena con fuerza pero la niña sonríe aún más—, más adelante hay un campo de flores.

El rostro de la infante se ilumina y brilla como las estrellas al anochecer, se despide apropiadamente de Kikyō antes de seguir adelante siendo seguida por Jaken y el dragón, dejándolos solos de nuevo, parece que la intervención de Rin enfrío las cosas.

—Es mejor que siga con mi camino —anunció Kikyō al levantarse y sacudir un poco sus ropajes.

—Estás destinada a morir.

Eso frena su andar en el acto, no es como si no lo supiera es algo que desde que pudo volver al mundo sabe.

—No le temo a la muerte —responde sin titubeo—, moriré y me llevaré a Naraku conmigo.

—No harás tan cosa, yo seré quien eliminé a ese hanyō.

Kikyō se voltea un poco.

—Hay que ver quien llega primero.

Con eso se pone en marcha sin intenciones de detenerse de nuevo, lleva su mano a la altura del corazón por alguna extraña razón al ver a Rin le recordó inconscientemente a Kagome, ambas eran puras y cálidas.

Cálidas.

Calidez.

Sonrió irónicamente, se supone que no podía sentir las sensaciones de calor y frío pero ahí está, esa calidez recorriendo su pecho y reconfortando su alma.

Tonta niña.

Sesshōmaru mira alejarse al cadáver para seguir a su grupo.

Esa mujer moriría sin remedio, no tiene un destino en la tierra de los vivos.

**El one-shot anterior fue un reto impuesto por Onmyuji que pedía:**

**Sesshomaru/Kikyou. Que se hable de un encuentro entre estos dos, más o menos al estilo de la cortinilla del ending de Naruto****"Broken Youth"****. De preferencia, que no sea romántico, ya que no puedo visualizar a este par en ese sentido. La extensión debe ser mayor a 1.500 palabras y ser un sólo capítulo.**

**Espero lo haya cumplido, un saludo.**

**Secht Huitte.**


End file.
